


Ever Heard of the Yuugure Family?

by sama1347



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: Gin also secretly known as Gin Yuugure.A first year at Ouran Academy doesn't wear the uniform and got in with a scholarship much like Haruhi but there's a twist and a very dark back story.The host club finds an interest in the person when they witness an act of bullying gone wrong.This will contain some swearing, violence and maybe some triggering things.





	1. Chapter 1

My alarm had been ringing for the last few minutes and the noise was getting annoying. I rolled over and pressed the little button to make to loud noise stop. I blinked a few times before sitting up and looking at the morning light trying to slip past the dark blue curtains. Looks like I'd fallen asleep after the meeting last night. 

I wash up and head to my wardrobe searching for the new uniform I am supposed to be wearing. I find the blue-purple blazer with the white shirt and tie on one coat-hanger and the black dress pants on another. I frown in distaste at the uniform. After a look in the mirror, I move away from the wardrobe to the drawers that held  _my_  clothes. I rummage around for my black jeans, silver belt, a blue tee-shirt and a grey hoodie. Piling my outfit onto my bed I quickly look at my chest, going into the bathroom I wrap white bandages around my chest ignoring the sting on my back as I done so. After throwing my clothing on I brush through my messy grey hair that was cut so it was very short at the back and reached midway of my neck at the front. As I turned to the dark polished wooden door my ice blue eyes seen themselves in the mirror, a smirk pulled at my mouth. I put on my boots before I pulled up my tiny bag from the ground by the door as I leave, silently shutting the door behind me.

I look at the familiar marble floor, grey walls and high white roof above that I exited my room into. One of the many hallways at my parent's house. My boots slightly clicked on the floor as I navigate my way through the large building, nodding to any guard I passed. It was going to be the second week of school, I wanted to attend a school of my choice but my parents wouldn't pay for it so I had to get in on a scholarship which was easy enough. It was, however, the second week of school starting today and I had been absent for the first week. So much for keeping a low profile. I was allowed to attend the school under two conditions. 

1. No one knew my true identity, my last name had been kept off the records for this.

 2. I was to keep acting as a male at school.

I was born a female and my parents second child had also been a female so to avoid problems and stop the family 'business' from been given away I was introduced to the world as a male, I was raised a male too so I knew to be kind to women, to deepen my voice, always be formal and polite and to handle family business problems. I was taught many things no women should be taught, even talking and conversation mannerisms were re-taught to me from a male perspective. There were things done and taught to me I can't even bring myself to think about.

I heave a sigh as I turn down into the ground floor, nodding to the two guards I passed I continue to walk to the centre of the room.

"Gin. What happened to your uniform?" 

A cold male's voice sounded from the hallway to my left, I had come from the right. The person behind the voice... He is my Father, his name is Roko Yuugure. He was wearing a black shirt with a red tie with black dress pants and polished black shoes like usual.

"Father, I decided it would be a better idea of hiding my identity and status this way as I am going to a rich kid school through a scholarship."

He merely nodded and walked over. Once he was close enough he smacked the back of his hand into my neck causing a choking sound to come from me. Hunched over I growled out,

"What was that for!?" 

"Your voice was getting higher. Keep it low." 

I bowed my head in a polite gesture before heading to the door.

"There won't be a car for you, start walking... Oh, and you may return to your apartment if you wish." 

I looked at him before speaking, my voice slightly croaky

"I'll be returning to my apartment."

At that, I slipped out the door and, grinned at the guards outside while running. I ran through the few blocks, jumping through properties and such by the walls, fencing and trees. My run was cut short when I emerged from a park and crashed into someone. We both ended up on the floor. 

"I'm really sorry about that!" 

I called out and stood up quickly, I held out my hand to the brown haired boy who was on the ground. When they took my hand I realised that they were a female in the boy's uniform. 

"Thanks..."

The said as they pulled themselves up. They were defiantly female because of their height, weight and build. Not that I am in a position to judge.

"You go to Ouran Academy?" 

I question as I finally dust myself off. The uniform was indeed the one I left in my wardrobe.

"Ah, yes I do. Do you go too? I haven't seen you there...?"

I smiled and laugh a little,

"Yeah, got in with a scholarship, couldn't make it the first week though."

She smiled back,

"I got in on a scholarship too! I'm part of the school's Host Club. You should drop by after school, I'm sure the others will like to meet you."

"Ahaha, I'm not sure but I'll see." 

At that, we started walking to school together. A small conversation was made I found out the girl was called Haruhi, she was sixteen like me and was a first year also like me. She lived with her Dad and was called a 'commoner' by the rich kids in the school.

Soon enough we were at the school gates and my jaw hit the pavement.

"Haruhi, the school..."

She looked at me weirdly.

"Haruhi, it's pink."

"Gin, the school is pink."

She told me as if to help it sink in.

"Why pink?" 

"I don't know but it has a charm, right?"

"... If you like bright optimistic stuff I guess so..."

At that, we entered and parted ways. I went to the main office and seen a lady who gave me my timetable, classes and a map while she was blushing. I scanned over the map, I already studied it before coming here so I didn't need it. The class schedule was easy enough to read so I headed to my class.

I knocked on the door and the teacher meets me outside, she told me to wait for her order before coming in. After a while, I heard a muffled 

"So today we are having another student join us, he wasn't able to come to classes in the first week but was able to make it this week. Please come in!"

At that, I opened the door and I was meet with a bunch of squeals, scoff and winks. I sighed, loudly and stood in front of the class. My eyes meet Haruhi's and I noticed two orange-haired twins hovering beside her.

"Hello class, my name is Gin. I hope we get along well enough, yeah?" 

Some girls squealed and eyed me greedily while other students gave me evil disdainful glares. I raised my eyebrows at the mixed reaction. The teacher pointed me to an empty desk beside the window at the back. Sitting down it didn't take long for me to get bored. I analysed the classroom and the students eyeing me. The twins were off-putting as they sent me glares and evil smirks.

Lunch rolled around and the Twins picked up Haruhi who was trying to come see me, she was carried from the room and out somewhere. The girls in the class took no time in approaching me, some tried to make their boobs pop out while others batted their eyes. Bloody hell they got on my nerves fast.

"Excuse me ladies but I must go buy my lunch as I forgot it." 

Trying the standard formal card only made hearts appear in the girls' eyes to my horror. Though they stood back I had a trail of thirsty girls behind me. A bead of sweat made its way down my face when I entered the cafeteria. Many pairs of eyes were on me, the one not in uniform, the new student that came late and had a trail of flustered girls behind them. The boys in the room scoffed and shot me dirty looks. I walked up to the counter and bought some simple sushi, as I was about to walk towards the doors a food tray was flung at me, now I could have stopped it but that would attract much more attention from the females looking at me. The soup on the tray splattered over my face while a sandwich landed on my head, the rest of the food fell around me.

"Who has soup for lunch?"

My question just popped out and two obnoxious laughs caught my attention faster than they growing tension in the room.  

"Hikaru, Kaoru, did one of you throw that?" 

Haruhi asked a slightly irritated tone to her voice. I walked over to the strange group of boys that Haruhi sat with. 

"This that club you were talking about Haruhi?"

She nodded and started naming the people.

"This is Tamaki-senpai." She pointed to the blonde with blue eyes who seemed to have a flowery aura around him. He is a second year, I believe he is the Headmaster's son. Tamaki Suoh

"This is Kyoya-senpai." Next was a dark haired boy with grey eyes and glasses who again was older than us hence 'senpai'. Ootori Kyoya one of the Ootori business kids, the third born I believe.

"This is Honey-senpai." A small child-like boy with blonde hair and big brown eyes looked at me from behind a bunny toy. Honey-senpai... this kid is a loli then? I think his real name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, I think his family is known for kendo and karate... He must have his cousin here...

"This is Mori-senpai." A tall boy with dark hair and dark grey eyes. He looked like a calm type, I believe he would be Honey's cousin Takashi Morinozuka. Another good fighter.

"And these are the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru." The twins who presumably threw food at me and were in my class stood up and waved at me, devious grins plastered on their faces.

I look over the group of people, all different from each other. It seems the only thing had in common was the club they were in. A Host Club to entertain females.

"Interesting. A bunch of pretty boys, lovely... Now, who threw food?" 

My tone of voice went from natural to low in a matter of seconds causing the twins to jump onto each other and Tamaki to hide behind Kyoya. I think Honey hid behind Mori too. Tamaki screamed at me,

"IT WAS THE DEVIL TWINS! SPARE ME!!" 

I deadpan at him for a moment before turning to the twins who were having a slightly gay moment. Girls were fangirling about two meters away. 

"Why did you manage to get food on me?"

My voice had gone back to normal as, unknown to anyone else deepening it hurt due to dear Roko's actions earlier. 

"WE'RE SORRY!"

The two yelled at the same time. Talk about sync. 

"Kay~ I won't be having any more trouble with you lot I hope~?"

The twins and Tamaki answered with,

"NO SIR!"

I look at them, 'No Sir' reminds me of members when we go on missions. It is kind of annoying.

"God... Don't say 'NO SIR' to me again, please. I'm leaving."

At that I took off to the bathrooms, my Sushi is long forgotten on the ground. After cleaning myself up I look in the mirror and to my horror, a bruise is starting to show on my neck. If it were from this morning or last night I was truly unsure. A bell rung signalling the end of lunch and the start of club time or a free period. A sleep about now would be quite nice.

I strolled around the school looking for a quiet place, I can't remember what floor I was on but I had been to all three libraries in the school and NONE were quite! I passed a music room but I swear I heard Tamaki's voice and squealing girls so I stayed far away. I ended up back at a stairway when a large, large group of very pissed off girls surrounded me.

"So what did I do to get so many girls around me?"

My sarcastic statement lacked the sarcasm and I was getting a dangerous vibe from these women. 

"You were very rude to our host club. Don't do it again boy!"

A female yelled at me, her voice high in anger.

"Excuses me?"

I wasn't sitting this one down.

"You a filthy commoner should know your place under us gods!"

I scoffed,

"Gods? Where? All I see are rich High School students with a strange passion for pretty boys. Am I wrong?" 

A hand was brought across my face, it stung but women can't hit nearly as hard as a man. Not being sexist but I'm used to buff mafia men hitting me.

"Wrong move, Missy."

I mutter as I approach her. I let the aura around me darken before I moved closer to me and cup her cheek. Some hair slipped past me ear when I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm sorry if I seemed disrespectful but I had very hot soup all over my face, I believe I still smell like it, to be honest. I was feeling a little bitter because of it. I hope all of you find it in your hearts to forgive me."

By the end of my soapy speech, I had some girls concerning flustered. I also noticed the host club at the edge of the circle. There was once noise that broke the silence. It was footfalls.

"Too bad~" 

A familiar voice called out and my eyes locked with my... family friends before she pushed me down the flight of stairs. My head hit some steps I fell into one girl on the stairs. Thinking fast I wrap my arms around her and protect her as we continue to fall, many people had yelled my name in this time. When we reached the floor I forced one arm to the ground and managed to make the girl slow while I continued into the corner of the wall, my forehead cleanly contacting the corner.

Everything was silent for a minute my head buzzed and I become very angry. Blinking the pain away I sat up and touched the point of impact. Blood came off on my hand it soon dripped into my left eye. My vision blurry I stood back up and looked the girl dead in the eye,

"Been a while, Kimiko." 

"Hasn't it, Gin."

I small staring contest broke out before the one girl who had been caught in my fall ran over to me and hugged me, sending my head into the wall again. At that, I fell unconscious after seeing the Host Club sprint down the stairs towards me.


	2. A Wake Up Call

I opened my eyes to my body hurting and an obnoxious light fighting my eyes. A tiny groan escaped my lips as I recall my great fall and that Kimiko is attending this school too.

"Are you awake?"

A familiar voice questioned but all I could see was a blur in the males uniform. Sitting up I answered,

"To the blur in the male uniform, yes I am awake."

My voice was twisted in pain, annoyance and was strained.

"Kyoya-senpai! He's awake!" 

The voice sounded more feminine than masculine so I was left to assume it was Haruhi.

"Alright. I assume he is responding?" 

"Yes... I'm not sure he's all here though."

I heard people moving around in the room, trying to get a better look as to what had happened when I blacked out I was left to assume the Host Club had taken me away, it didn't seem like a hospital room or a school infirmary so I was left to believe I was at their club room. Blinking some more the blurry people became clearer and I blonde haired blue eyed blur come close, closer then way too close. About five centimetres away from my face was Tamaki. I blinked once, twice then muttered,

"What are you doing Tamaki?"

He jumped away onto Kyoya. I blinked again. My vision was back to normal and the pain in my head was becoming easier to ignore, ignoring pain came with practice I guess. I moved my right arm to rub my eyes and try to comprehend what had happened, when I moved my arm, however, a dull pain made me frown. Was it a bruise from falling down a flight of stairs?

"You probably got quite beaten up falling, stairs are not soft you know."

That voice, Glasses. 

"Found that out didn't I, Glasses."

"Glasses?" 

Kyoya repeated the nickname I let slip. The twins chuckled as did Tamaki.

"Yes, Glasses. Wait you're the one with medical knowledge... damn."

I faded into an airy mumble by the end of my sentence. I meet eyes with Kyoya for a moment and his smug smirk even met his eyes.

"How are you feeling Gin?"

Haruhi spoke trying to ease the growing tension.

"Sore and grumpy so the usual."

My tone came out rough as I moved from my position of sitting up on the sofa to sitting normally on it. I blinked again and touched my forehead to find a bandage wrapped around it, surprised I withdrew my hand.

"Who...?"

"You can thank me, after you explain."

Glasses. Of course, the one with medical experience would be the one to patch my head up.

"Explain? Explain what?"

I allowed my confusion to spread but I didn't expect Blondie to start going off at me.

"Why our lovely guests would gang up on you!"

"And why did Ms Kimiko push you down some stairs?"

Glasses finished for him.

"Ugh. I was rude to you lot at lunch apparently. We got past that and I can't name any real reason Kimiko would push me apart from the fact she dislikes me... Happy?"

I grumbled for a start and stretched my arms as I spoke.

"Ahh, but that's-" "-So boring!"

The twins commented, their sync unnerving me now.

"What did you want me to come up with a scandal that would have my head sat on a platter for the Cross family, that's all I need right now."

That, a simple angry comment got more attention than half of the truth.

"You are in league with the Cross family, you a commoner?"

Blondie sounded stunned while Haruhi, the twins and Honey looked more than moderately confused.

"Who or what is the Cross Family?"

Ah dear Haruhi the normal civilian. 

"The Cross family is the third largest mafia family in the area, the Yuugure family runs this town on a shaky alliance with the Cross family and the two are on even weaker terms with the Phantom family who own the next three towns over. The one holding most off a massive underworld war is the Yuugure family heir, an unnamed man."

"Thanks, Glasses, you sure know your stuff."

I didn't need a reminder of the damned situation.

"So... Kimiko is a mafia member?"

"Not quite Haruhi. She is more like... A less than half trained leader, she's going to be used to strengthen alliances her family deem important. Probably will involve an overseas mafia."

I kind of blanked out and accidentally answered. I got some very serious looks from the few who were starting to get suspicious of me.

"So where do you fit into all this mafia stuff boy?"

"Boy? I think I told you my name is Gin."

Glasses responded with something that made me freeze.

"You don't have an online file, a recorded last name nor guardian listed on your entrance or citizen profile. It seems all that is supplied is a name, age and gender."

I laughed nervously and stood up.

"Now quite frankly my trust in you lot is on a thin wire at best. I wouldn't tell you even if I was offered a new life! ... Say, I'll make you a deal yeah?"

Tamaki and Kyoya shared a look before turning to me,

"What deal?"

"I'll tell you anything if you manage to befriend me. If you know me well enough my secrets will pop anyways. Not like I have much to live for anyway."

"What? Not much to live for? What do you mean by that?!"

It seems my speech worried Haruhi. I simply mouthed the word secret at her.

"If you don't see a point, join the host club and become friends with us! We'll give you a reason t live!"

"Tamaki, can you get any more soapy, at all?"

He went to his emo corner after my little comment. Kyoya picked up the conversation, however.

"Will you become our Sly host?"

"Ugh, do I have a choice at this point?"

"No."

Almost everyone in the room answered me, Tamaki, out of his emo corner.

I sighed and smiled before frowning.

"I do wonder how many additional bruises I got.."

"'Additional'?"

Kyoya seemed to notice my comment. I just smiled at him before diving my hand into my pocket. Looking at the time and looking to see if I had received any texts, emails or calls I seen that there were none.

"Kaoru and Hikaru, work on getting a stylist here. Haruhi, go look for a new uniform in the back room, see if there's a size 16."

Glasses started scribbling down stuff in his little dark notebook and the others flustered around me while Tamaki tried to explain what a host was.

"Blondie, I do know what a host is and how to be nice to women."

"Show me your manners as your senpai!"

I blinked at him,

"Why? What does it do for me?"

Tamaki and blinked at me, as did Kyoya who listened in on our conversation. In 0.2 seconds Tamaki was in his emo corner. 

"Blondie, stop growing mushrooms, you can't sell them."

At that, he screamed,

"OH NO! NOT ANOTHER PROFIT MINDED PERSON!"

This caught the whole rooms attention, I could assume who the 'profit-minded person' was, our dear Kyoya, but me? Profit-minded? No way in hell.

"It was a joke Blondie..."

"If he wanted he could go sell them on the streets though I couldn't recommend it."

"Glasses if he did that it wouldn't work, he wouldn't even be able to sell it to druggies."

"'Druggies'?"

The twins said in sync again, confused.

"You don't know what a druggie is?"

"Nope~"

"It's someone who wastes their money on drugs as they are addicts. It's like a street term for drug addicts I guess."

The people who didn't know made a little 'o' with their mouths while I swung my head a little. That's when Haruhi had a uniform in her arms.

"Here's the uniform."

"Show Gin to the changing rooms."

"Eh?! HOLD ON." 

I slightly raise my voice in distress.

"Why do I have to wear the uniform?!"

At that, the twins wrestled my hoodie off me. It was an unfair fight I wasn't ready for. In my blue tee-shirt, my thin figure was more noticeable. Tamaki came over from Haruhi's side and started poking me. 

"You are unhealthily thin."

"Rude. I didn't know I required a health inspection."

He slunk back to Haruhi.

The twins and Kyoya shared one look before they tried to slip my bloody tee-shirt off me, Tamaki was covering Haruhi's eyes and I was fighting too focused to even voice my protests. After about five minutes there was a loud rip making the room fall silent. The Twins backed off when I shot them a glare. My tee-shirt had ripped up the back, almost in half!

"Thanks. I suppose you will replace this?"

"YES S-!"

They cut themselves off remembering my warning from earlier.

"Are these the bruises you mentioned earlier?"

Kyoya asked and when the words left his lips there was the slightest sign of regret there.

"Kyoya-senpai!"

Haruhi started worried but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Who knows? Are they from this fall or another, I don't remember."

I got a few looks before heading to Haruhi my neutral smile on my face.

"Where are these annoying changing rooms?"

She leads me there and when we got inside she handed me the uniform then left. I closed the yellow curtain and removed what was left of my blue tee I then paused to look in the mirror. The bruises were indeed a lot darker this time around. There were also the stairway bruises, they were still a bit red but were considerably lighter than the others.

I was putting the shirt on my shoulders when my cell rang. Before answering it I cleared my throat.

"Hello?"

"Meeting tonight, 10 PM. Be there."

"I understand. Good b-"

He hung up before I could even finish. Stupid old man, I hate him! I scowl on my face I finish the buttons, wrap my tie around my arm and walk out. The scowl still plastered on my face. 

"What awakened the devil?"

Haruhi asked as I walked out to the crowd. I just looked at her and tried to smile, the twins started laughing while everyone minus Mori and Kyoya shot me confused looks. At that, I quit trying to smile and simply tired my tie around my neck. I pulled it down a bit and seen I was been analysed. My angry look turned dull and I had to push away my premature fear and worry.

"Are you okay Gin-chan?"

"...'Gin-chan'?"

I repeated back to Honey I accidentally let a sad spark rule my eyes for 0.3 seconds. I don't think anyone really noticed it.

"Honey as the boy Lolita often adds 'chan' to a nickname."

Kyoya explained. I just nodded and sighed heavily. I ran a hand through my hair and muttered,

"You lot like staring, there a reason why?"

Tamaki answered,

"We have given you the 'Sly' type but you don't seem all that sly, right now."

"Sorry, I'm just saving my facade for a later on tonight. I don;t have much to look forward to."

Honey teared up beside me and clung to my arm,

"That's sad Gin-chan!"

Haruhi asked me,

"Why don't you just skip whatever is happening?"

I laughed a little, a stressed smile threatening to spread across my face.

"If I skipped I'd be hunted down and taken anyway... Enough about that crap, what do you want me to do now I'm in this uniform?"

There was a paused before the twins pulled the blazer on me.

"Now you're in the uniform."

Again with the sync! I wasn't sure how the uniform looked on me but I assume it was like my formal getup just swap the black blazer for a purple one. Ugh, I'm not used to such bright colours, I like blue best.

"Great. Now I look like I do normally. No individuality."

My sarcastic comment caused Tamaki to come over and, with tears streaming down his face remove the blazer and throw it to the side.

"Keep your individuality..."

He put a hand on my shoulder while talking. Haruhi commented,

"He'll probably attract more guests this way."

"Good point. Gin, you are not allowed to wear the blazer."

Kyoya added the demand. I just shrugged and nodded my head. At that, I decided to pull Haruhi aside and ask her,

"Am I supposed to know you're a girl?"

She blinked at me,

"How long have you known?"

"Since I ran into you."

I smiled at the end.

"Guys! Not that it matters but Gin knows I'm a girl."

Ah, Haruhi, also was blunt. Unfortunately, the twins and Tamaki freaked out going on about this and that before Kyoya reminded them that I was a host now too.

"-and Gin, please keep it a secret."

"Got it Glasses. I'm good keeping secrets."

Though I said the last part quietly I'm sure that a few picked it up.

"Hey, what are all of your types?"

I asked randomly. They all answered in their own way.

"My son, I am the Princely type!"

A flowery background appeared around Tamaki as he said this. I let the 'son' part slip this time.

"I'm not an official host, rather I am the manager. They have given me the cool type, however."

Kyoya didn't even look up from his book.

"We are the Devil Twins type, we also have a forbidden love~"

Okay, so bisexual troublesome twins. They almost grew horns at their little introduction and finished with a gay scene.

"I'm the boy Lolita type and Mori is the cold silent type!"

I could have guessed as much from Honey and Mori. That left Haruhi.

"I believe I'm the neutral type."

Ah, kind of suits her.

"And my supposed type was what?"

Kyoya answered me,

"We at first chose the sly type but I believe we should rethink that. We'll see how today goes."

"Well let's open up then shall we?"

Tamaki sung as he went to the doors, the twins pulled me into the forming group of hosts near the doors. Tamaki joined us and when the doors opened to fangirls the room brightened up and the boys, minus me, held out coloured roses as pink petals flew around.

The girls beamed and fangirled as they took spots with their hosts.

I swallow my arrogant scoff that was rising and smiled with a sharp hint of it reaching my eyes. Much like how I acted in my formal or family situations.

A grim reminder of my phone call.


	3. Business Time

The clubs procedure wasn't all that different from when I was forced into formal situations with people my age and it was required that I play nice if not flirt with the females. I had attracted a lot of attention from the females and the Host Club was rather interested in breathing down my back.

"Gin, come sit with us."

Haruhi called me over from leaning against a wall. I smiled and walked over.

"Hello, who do we have here?"

I looked towards the two guests that Haruhi had. They had small blushes covering their cheeks.

"I'm Ruka, I was there when you fell... I hope you're alright."

The girl had dark brown hair and green eyes. I smiled warmly at her.

"It was just a little fall. Nothing to worry yourself about."

The other girl cleared her throat. She beamed up at me and fluttered her eyelashes, her blue eyes meeting mine.

"I'm Yukiko. I think it's great that you're going to be a host."

My smile easily made it's way to my eyes. 

"Thank you, I hope I'll be an alright host."

I tilt my head slightly as I smile and watch as red floods both girls cheeks. 

The rest of the time was spent with me giving almost no information on myself away while the girls and Haruhi seemed to be rather talkative. By the time the Host Club was shut I was rather relaxed.

"Don't you look comfortable."

Kyoya spoke from behind the sofa I was sitting on. I rolled my head to face him.

"These girls are rather polite so it is easy enough work."

We had gained Haruhi's interest.

"What do you mean by that?"

I look at Haruhi and shrug.

"I guess I'm around people a lot."

I try not to let my mind drift to tonight. Haruhi's next statement had the rest of the Host Club's attention.

"Mysterious! Gin can be a mysterious type!"

Haruhi bumped her first on her extended palm when she said it. There was a brief paused before everyone minus Kyoya, Mori and myself were cheering in agreement. I sheepishly smiled at them.

"Well, I think it's better than Sly."

Tamaki fawned over Haruhi calling her a genius. I smiled and had a deep feeling that those two had something but neither of them was going to figure it out in a hurry. 

Honey-senpai then bounced over to me.

"Gin-chan you're a really good host!"

His big eyes bore into mine with praise. Something I was unused to. A slightly shy smiled started to creep onto my face before it remained neutral a look. 

"You think so?"

Honey obviously noticed the change I made but surprisingly didn't say anything. It was then and there that I had to remind myself that these people are not run of the mill. They are rich people and much like me are used to dealing with many types of people. Kyoya was very good at reading people and gauging situations. I was naturally wary of him but this thought made me cast a sideways glance at everyone in the room. In the time my brain clicked over Honey answered me.

"Yeah, Gin-chan. I bet you'll get lots of guests! Maybe more than Tama-chan!"

Tamaki wedged himself between Honey and I. I almost toppled backwards at the sudden appearance.

Tamaki put both his hands on my shoulders. I blinked cautiously at him, this position was compromising. 

"I am the Prince of the Host Club, you will not take that away from me!"

He declared in a high pitch. I chuckled and joked.

"Did your voice just break?"

He slightly turned red before defending himself in a storm of words. A cheesy grin was plastered on my face as I looked at the other Hosts all enjoying Tamaki run out of breath about something that didn't happen.

The twins were leaning on each other for support and Haruhi had a hand over her mouth. After a few minutes, Tamaki calmed down and started demanding what was so funny. Kyoya was the one to tell him.

"Your voice didn't break. Gin was having you on."

The emo corner returned and I lightly call out.

"Those mushroom still aren't going to sell."

If at all possible I think there were more mushrooms. I flick my phone out and look at the time. It was getting close to five pm. Five hours until the meeting. I think I visibly cringed and was caught off guard when Haruhi suddenly popped beside me.

"Are you okay Gin?"

My mouth made a tiny 'o' in surprise before I answered.

"I'm fine. Just going to have a busy evening."

The devil twins came to stand beside us.

"Are you sure you're a commoner?"

I made an awkward 'huh' sound before Haruhi reminds me of our conversation when we first meet. She had explained all this 'commoner' crap.

"What do you even consider a 'commoner' anyways? Is there a definition in the rich kid dictionary?"

Haruhi chuckled at my response and the boys all gaped at me. Kyoya spoke up.

"I believe Gin is no normal student."

The immediate thought that I long learnt to keep unspoken was 'Wouldn't you just love to read my files to prove that.' but I knew better and simply smiled at him. 

"I think I'm normal enough for right now."

Kyoya turned back to his book and I was about to stand up straight when my phone beeped with a text.

The sender was a right-hand man to my mother: Ryo. 

'Gin-sama, Mary-sama wishes to see you before 5:30. Please return home as soon as you can.'

I grunt in annoyance. I flick a glance around the Hosts. I glanced at the time and felt my mouth drop into a small 'o' again.

"It's quarter past five."

"Is that the time already?"

Haruhi muttered from beside me. I stretched and walked over to the changing rooms. Looking in a mirror I fix up my hair and make my part tidy. I pull my lips into a tight line at the bandage around my forehead. 

"Hey, Glasses!"

I pop my head back around and look at him. His eyes narrow but he motions for me to speak.

"How is the bump gonna go if I take this thing off my forehead."

Kyoya gives me a sceptical glance.

"You should leave it on until tomorrow morning."

I grin.

"Off it goes then."

I dip back around the corner and unwrap it. I whistle at the gash in the flesh. It was just above my left eye and there was some serious bruising on my face. The bruise had shown up a bit more like a yellow spot on my throat because of Roko. I lick my fingers and carefully rub them against my head to get rid of any blood that the Host club missed.

I stuffed everything into my bag and slung it over my arm. When I came out from around the corner Kyoya shook his head at me. I grinned in response. 

"Okay, it's-" I looked at my phone for the time "- Five twenty. Damn."

I hummed for a second and look at everyone.

"I'd love to stay but I seriously need to go so... Bye?"

How 'bye' became a question I wasn't sure but it happened. Tamaki jumped in.

"We can give you a ride-"

I cut him off.

"Maybe another time. I have ten minutes. Bye."

Within a few seconds, I was out the door and racing down the flights of stairs. I continued to run out of the school and past the gate. I stole a glance at the windows and seen the Host Club gawking and watching after my retreating form. I shook my head and ran back the way I had come to school. 

I stopped a few meters from the front gate of the house and seen that it five twenty-six. I fixed my hair again and walked in. I would change what I was wearing but the formal shirt and tie should please them enough.

I nod to the guards as I walk inside quickly. I could only presume that 'Mother' wanted to see me in her office.

I was about to head in that direction when the man, Ryo, who sent me the message walked towards me.

"You're cutting it close Gin-san."

I smiled faintly at him. He was polite for the work we did, well he was to me when my Roko or Mary and their loyals weren't around. Some members chose to be slightly more loyal to me however they couldn't show it.

"Well, I've always had a thing for arriving a minute before something starts."

Ryo chuckled before starting to walk I follow. The walk was silent because it was too risky to go parading around here.

Eventually, we arrived at the door. Two of the most loyal to Mary glanced down at me. They had to show me some respect but nothing more.

"Mary-sama, Gin-sama is here."

Ryo called out before opening the door for me. As soon as I stepped into the room the door clicked shut. It was a fancy room with many expensive decorations and the remaining theme of black and white with orange of course.

Orange represented the Yuugure family. Yuugure means 'sunset' in Japanese so naturally, it's a sunset-like colour but since we're a mafia family it was decided to be orange rather than red since red was commonly associated with another gang at the time. An orange circle with an X through it and dots at each X point. That's the Yuugure crest. You see that at a crime scene you know who done it. Each member had it either branded or tattooed on. Being born into the family I was branded at a young age. I have the crest on the lower right of my waist just above my hip. Easy to conceal.

I rip my thoughts away from the mark.

"Hello, Mother."

"Gin."

She was sitting behind her desk with her chin resting lightly on her laced fingers.

"How was school?" She asked with a smile.

"Good, I joined a club. I hope that's alright." I answer as came to a stand in front of her desk with my hands folded at my back.

"I suppose it will help you fit in." She softly commented.

After a brief pause, she looked back up at me.

"The meeting tonight is with Cross representatives, you'd best be careful. We disclosed that their daughter attends Ouran." Mary's words made me flinch.

"Yes, I ran into Kimiko today." I point to my forehead with a mask of ignorance.

"Ah, best leave that hidden. Roko will not be pleased." Mary muttered.

"Is today another closer? Am I to gain the trust of the reps or are we treating them like hostiles?" I ask with a slight head tilt.

"I believe... That tonight's plans are a compromising position for you. Peace or please your Father, again." Mary tensed.

"So that's how it is. Very well." I flatten my shirt.

"I recommend getting your sleep now, it's going to be a long night." Mary took a sip of what appeared to be red wine.

"Thank you for the advice." I nod at her.

Mary waved me away in dismissal. I took my leave slowly. I still had four and a half hours left, well I did until another member came up to me.

"Gin-sama, Roko-sama wishes to see you now." The agent was one of Roko's men, buff and blessed with good looks he was used often for political matters dubbed a bodyguard. 

"He's in his office?" I asked with a monotone voice.

"Roko-sama is in the shooting range." The guard bowed down before continuing past me.

"The shooting range?" I mutter. Must be a mission happening tonight.

On my way there my phone beeps for signal I received a text. I looked at the screen if my phone.

'Hello Gin, 

This is Tamaki! Kyoya got the club your number!'

Within a few minutes, I had received a range of texts from the Host Club. My mouth hung open and a scowl plastered on my face all the way to the shooting range located on the first underground level. With a mild rage in my gut, I decided to call Kyoya. After a few seconds, he answered.

"Gin," Kyoya answered without the slightest sound of a doubt.

"Kyoya, a quick question..." I paused.

"Why did you get my number?" I kept the venom from my voice well. The same could not be said for my dangerous glint in my eyes, the nervous agents assured me of that.

"I thought since you were going to be a part of the club it was necessary that we could contact each other," Kyoya informed me without hesitation. 

"And you got this number how?" There was an edge to my tone this time.

"I have my ways, you're not as good as you think Gin," Kyoya almost sounded threatening.

"Is that a challenge?" I scoff at him.

"It could be, just know... I will find out the truth about you." Kyoya sounded a bit annoyed as he spoke.

"Very well then. Kyoya Ootori, I challenge you to figure out one fact about me." I allowed my voice to drop a tone and a smirk crept onto my face. 

"Challenge accepted," Kyoya answered.

"Then, I will be seeing you at school my fellow club member," I snicker and hang up. I had been standing a little close to the shooting range door for my liking through this conversation. 

I took it in my stride, plastered a passive look on my face and opened the shooting range door. The sight that greeted me surprised the Hell out of me.

Roko was standing above an agent of ours, the man's Yuugure X was showing since his shirt had been ripped open. There were three other men in the room and the agent on the ground looked previously beaten. The joys of being in a mafia family.

"Father?" I make my presence known as I walk inside, the door silently shutting. 

"Ah, Gin, how good of you to show up," Roko smirked at me.

"Here we have Haru, Roji Haru. Do you know him?" Roko asked as he pulled a cigarette out of his front pocket.

"Haru, as in the yard patrol leader?" I ask looking at the man who had foiled my many attempts at running away for a few hours peace. 

"Correct, he caught him red-handed talking to a Cross member down the block. The Cross quim is on the floor below waiting, meanwhile, I've made no progress with this-" Roko just scoffed a horrid word at the man "So, I was hoping you would talk to the dear Cross member before the meeting. We need to know what they're planning." Roko finished.

"Yes Sir," I answered, "By what means shall I use?" 

"Anything, just get the bitch to talk." Roko scoffed and took a deep puff of his smoke before blowing it in the man's face. 

The pitiful man glanced at me with pleading eyes, a look of true terror crossed his face. I rolled my eyes, perhaps if I had been allowed to sneak out once or twice I might have felt remorse but there was nothing. I had a task to do now anyway.

"I'll be going then." I bow as I head for the door.

"You," Roko pointed to an agent, "Go with him." My eye twitched at the gender pronoun but I ignored it, as usual.

With an agent in tow, I head to the deepest floor of the building, the second underground floor also known as the holding rooms. The walk there was silent, I chose to use the stairs much rather than the elevator. Just a force of habit, I liked walking it seemed to calm me down.

~*~*~*~


	4. A Tired Second Day

The horrid job of getting information took an hour but it was done. The Cross member happened to be a female and a rather talkative one once I broke her. Information, true or false, came flooding from her mouth. Nothing of use to me but to the mafia it should be beneficial, it was tracible names. We would probably conduct a raid by the looks of things, well that or be raided. So much for the truce maybe I should give Phantom-sama a call.

I sent the agent back to Roko with a list of names and left the sorry state of a woman there. I was tired, today had been a very long one. It's becoming easy to forget why I didn't attend much school in the past. Balancing mafia work and school work wasn't easy now I had a group of intense individuals to deal with. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be too bad.

I had the grand total of two hours left before the meeting. First thing on my to-do list was to have a shower but an urge to practice shooting settled within me. I made my way back to the shooting range but not the one that Roko was in, I went into the second shooting chamber. I don't bother with earmuffs and load a magazine for a pistol. After loading the magazine I started at one end of the room and left off shots, one for each target and got a bullseye on all of them before setting down the gun. The smell of gunpowder wafted in the air and I took a deep breath of it. 

"You look like you could burn off some of your thoughts," The voice of Ryo commented from the door.

"You offering to spar?" I look at him after unloading the gun and giving it a quick clean.

"If you've got time." Ryo smiled. 

Ryo, the same Ryo who I had met an hour ago, stood before me. He was one of the best sparring partners I had. I took in his appearance as he made his way to the decked out room next door. He had ginger hair that was tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes, he had fair skin with the odd freckle and an English accent.

It was no secret that we had many illegally transported people among our ranks, Ryo just so happened to be one. He wore the typical uniform of the black blazer, white shirt and orange tie. He, like all our men, had earpieces in when they were working hours. Speaking of, I suppose I should have been wearing mine since I returned home but it wasn't a requirement. 

"Coming, Silver?" Ryo laughed as he hit my head playfully. Guess I zoned out a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on." I scoff as I walk up to the ring. 

Ryo ditched his blazer and pistol holsters that were clipped to his chest hanging at his sides. Another thing I was supposed to wear along with my blazer.

"Ready?" Ryo asked as we got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it," I smirk.

We started by circling each other, I was the first to attack. Ryo easily blocked my punch and returned with a kick that I countered by making him spin on his own momentum. A punch was swung at me that I blocked with a grunt. Another two punches were thrown at me and bother were blocked.

We started circling again, I dived in with a feint and dived under Ryo's legs sweeping his feet out from under him. Ryo managed to save himself and kick me onto my back. I landed hard and all of my previous injuries started to hurt. With a huff of pain and a grunt, I threw myself back up and into the spare. I was thrown down two more times before I managed to pin Ryo. I held him in a lock where he struggled for a bit before saying,

"I surrender," The keyword to end the spar.

I let him go and get up. I offer him a hand to which he takes and pulls himself up. 

"I needed that," I laugh, Ryo casts me a sideways glance.

"What happened to your back?" He caught me off guard.

"Got pushed down some stairs, nothing big," I answer with a shrug.

"Oh crap!" I mutter as I glance at the clock. 

"Oh, that took longer than I thought," Ryo mumbled.

"All goods, I have to go get changed and shower now though," I grin and give him a tiny wave as I rush down the halls to my room.

~*~*~*~

I've never been fond of showers but this one was a blessing despite the pain my wounds caused as water got in them. I took a few minutes to rid myself of the day's events. I couldn't carry it to the meeting, I needed to be official or I'd get something a lot worse than a smack to the throat.

I dressed in the school uniform's bottoms and white shirt but replaced the blazer with a black one and donned my orange tie. I put on my single gun holster and slipped my 'pocket' knife into my pocket. My blazer was left undone and my shirt tucked into my pants. I moved my hair into a less ruffled position and made sure I looked tidy. After putting my earpiece in I looked at my phone which Tamaki had not long stopped spamming me on. With ten minutes to spare, I answered each member with a text saying I couldn't answer again but Kyoya had given them the right number. 

At that, I braced myself for the call over the coms that meant I was required in the meeting room. Before I knew it I was opening the doors to my own personal hell...

~*~*~*~

The meeting had gone, somewhat, well and by the time it had ended it was in the early hours of the morning. I had a few hours before school but there was no sleep for me, Roko made sure that even if I wanted to sleep that I couldn't. I was given a job of revising a few reports and some of them were ten pages long. I would be here until school started if I liked it or not.

I had gotten through three reports when my back started to hurt an abnormal amount. Had I been anyone else I would've gone to the standby medics but they have been ordered to tell Roko if I went and that would lead to more punishment. Taking my chances I left my office and took my paperwork to my room so I could investigate my back and tend to myself.

As I made it to my room I slipped inside and went straight to the bathroom after dumping the reports on my desk. I stripped off and assessed my back. Asides from the bruises littered over my skin I had a few new cuts from tonight and some refusing to heal gashes from a few nights back. They didn't look infected just inflamed so I decided that, to prevent infection, I needed to use some ointment on them. After managing the painful task I set about wrapping my chest and bandaging my whole torso. The Host Club had given me a mini heart attack when they ripped my tee-shirt, an unforeseen an event I can't have happening again.

With that done I slip my shirt on and tie the Ouran tie around my neck, now I was ready for school in a few hours. After I tussled my hair that is. I smirk and run a hand through my hair a few times, perfect.

I clear my throat and set to work on my reports finishing with just enough time to slip in homework. With everything done and half an hour before I had to leave for school I ended up putting the reports on Roko's desk and headed to the kitchens. A maid was working on breakfast for the agents and I slipped in.

"Good morning, Maria," I greeted trying not to startle the poor woman.

"Gin-sama? I did you miss out on dinner?" She asked without facing me.

"Yes, I'd appreciate something before school but if there's nothing it doesn't matter." I smile.

"Don't be silly, it might not be fitting your position but we have some leftovers ready to go. Just let me heat them up." Maria smiled.

"Thank you, I might have to run soon though," I comment as she heats up a plate of food.

After eating half of the meal, my fill, I set the dish to the side.

"Thank you, I've become full and have just enough time to walk today. I'll see you later, Maria," I softly grin.

"Have fun, Gin-sama," She called after my retreating form.

Thankfully the way out of the house today was uneventful. The walk to school, however, involved meeting Haruhi again.

"How was your night, Gin?" Haruhi asked.

"Long, and yours?" I mutter softly.

"Good, I wasn't bothered much by the club so it was peaceful. I guess I have you to thank for that." Haruhi laughed.

"Yes, well, I need to get Glasses back for that," I mutter with a glance at Haruhi.

"Don't do anything disruptive, okay?" Haruhi sweatdropped.

"No promises," I smirk as we approach the disgustingly pink school.

~*~*~*~

Classes were mostly uneventful and I dozed through most of them, far too tired to care about math or science by this point. Haruhi and the Devil Twins were keeping an eye on me which was annoying but manageable.

When it came lunch time I stayed in the classroom asleep on my desk, both the Twins and Haruhi had tried to get me to go to lunch with them but I was rather on the unresponsive side. When I had to move to the last class of the day I was sidetracked on my way since I found an amazing spot to sleep outdoors. There was a large tree in this garden with a mini rose bush maze around it. It was mildly isolated because of this. I sat down under it and before long found myself in a light dose rather than at my last class.

I blinked awake to the sound of the school bell ringing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I was still alone but it was obviously the end of school now which meant club time and another formal front to put up. I heave myself up and staggered to my feet. Despite my sleep through classes I was still tired, understandably so though, my periods of sleep were more light naps so I hardly gained any hours rest. Not even mentioning the nightmares the plagued my dreams.

I stretched one final time as I made my way to the club room, on my way meeting a familiar face. Glasses and I walked into each other in the hallway, I ended up lazily planting my face into his little notebook before taking a lazy step back.

"Oh? Glasses?" I mumbled through my sleepy state.

"Gin, you do know the club room is the other way?" Glasses peered down at me, light reflected off his glasses.

"Is it? I didn't know." I yawned.

"What happened?" The question snapped me out of my daze a little.

"What do you mean?" I mumble.

"You look like you haven't slept all night," he mused.

"That's 'cause I didn't," I rubbed my eye again.

There was a silent grunt from Kyoya before he spun me around and told me to walk. I did as I was told, falling back into a sleepy mood again. Kyoya told me to turn every now and then, I followed his directions as we walked together. Eventually, Kyoya pushed me through a door and I was met with the club room.

"Gin!" Haruhi remarked as I stumbled in and looked around dazed.

Haruhi and the Twins made their way over.

"Is Gin okay?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Apparently Gin just didn't sleep last night," Kyoya informed the group before going to his laptop.

put of nowhere Tamaki grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me down on a mini sofa. I blinked up at him.

"Gin, as an official member of the Host Club you need to pay attention to your health from now on. That means getting enough sleep, eating properly and looking stunning each day!" Tamaki lectured me with roses, sparkles and dramatic poses.

"Uhuh," I mumble as I rest against the chair.

"Why were you awake all night Gin-chan?" Honey asked.

"Work," I mumbled. I had to hide the fact how bad 'Gin-chan' ruffled me.

"Work? That isn't related to that gang business is it?" Haruhi asked with worry lacing her tone.

"And if it is?" I asked through narrowed eyes, the sleep vanished from my expression.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"We can't have a gangster as a Host!" Tamaki cried.

"I think you find well-educated members to make great hosts," I shift my glance.

"Are you dangerous Gin-chan?" Honey asked.

"... Only if you get close to me." I wink at the onlookers. Mori glared at me.

"Despite his troublesome lifestyle choice, Gin is a member who attracts many women. He is best to keep on and if anything happens my family has a police force." Glasses reassured the others.

"Why thanks, I feel so loved," I mutter and lightly slap my face in an attempt to wake up.

With a groan, I stand up fully awake. I narrow my eyes at the group and smirk.

"What trouble have you got in store today, boss?" I ask Tamaki.

The blonde seemed to radiate pure content.

"Scary Gin just called me boss!" His voice seemed to go up a pitch too.

In a faint mumble, I also heard the blonde mutter about this meaning he was a mafia boss. I chuckled silently.

It was then that the females decided to start squealing outside. With a glance at the clock, Tamaki called us over.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" We all bunched around, with fake amusement on my part.

"Today is going to be themed, to celebrate Gin's official membership!" Tamaki liked his dramatic pauses, didn't he?

"So we're having a Mafia theme!" Tamaki smiled at me and I felt an amused grin slip over my face.

"Mafia theme?" I comment, "Are we going to dress in black?"

"Right you are Gin, not to mention fake guns and gold!" Tamaki paraded around.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'd be wary of what colours your wear with black suits. One might think you're mocking the mafia families, especially with Cross attending the school." I inform the group. Tamaki slightly sulks.

"Then what can't we wear Gin-chan?" Honey asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"No beige, orange or blue, at least spare me the trouble of those colours," I mutter with a glance outside.

"What colour-" "-do you wear?" The Devil Twins asked.

"That's classified." I roll my eyes.

"The Cross family wear beige." Glasses answered from the other side of the room, gaining everyone's attention.

"So we should wear beige for Cross-chan?" Honey asked.

"N-no way!" I gasped, "I'd be killed if I were seen in any of those three colours!" I furrow my brow at the group.

"Okay, how about red then?" Haruhi asked.

I ignored the fact that the red ties were another mafia but less powerful and decided to let it slide.

"Passable," I confirm and before I know it I'm dressed in black with a red tie.

The familiar feeling of colour significance, family status and rules washed over me. I had to remind myself there was a line between school and work and it needed to be tread carefully.

At that, the hosting began and you'll never guess who showed up on my list. Kimiko Cross.


	5. A Little Open

The room seemed to become silent as if they were all watching the exchange between Kimiko and myself.

"Kimiko, my dear, I'm surprised to see you here." I tilt my head to the side.

"And I'm surprised to see you dressed so shamefully." Kimiko snapped.

"Would you rather I wear orange or blue?" My words sent a slight shiver through the room.

"I'd love to see you in blue, it would highlight your eyes," Kimiko answered rather smoothly.

"Let's have a look then, shall we, my dear?" I wink and Kimiko and some surrounding people.

The next minute I pop my head out I look like my usual mafia persona asides from the fact I looked like I worked for Phantom rather than Yuugure.

"I think I was right, blue suits," Kimiko commented with a snicker.

The host club sent me confused looks.

"Shall I get you a beige tie, my dear Cross?" I perch behind her on the sofa.

"I'm quite alright, you should know that a tie wouldn't suit this dress." She smiled.

I tried not to scoff, the dresses were horrifying and made me pleased to be believed a male.

Kimiko stood up and walked towards Kyoya. I looked at her while narrowing my eyes in thought at the two. I didn't want Kimiko to get her dirty hands on Glasses. Not until he figured me out at least.

"Aww, Gin you look so cute sleeping!" Kimiko cooed at me while hiding a snicker.

It took a few seconds for everyone in the room to be at Kyoya's side. Photographs of my snooze outside last class were littered around the table he was at. No doubt he sent off the pictures for personal identification and these were just the material copies... That I would be taking soon.

"What gave you the thought to photograph me while I was sleeping?" I asked allowing irritation in my voice.

The after effect, however, was not expected. I was literally groped by girls saying a slur of words that sounded like cute.

"W- W-" I stuttered, flustered by everyone's reactions, "what the heck?" I frantically look over the group of beaming hosts.

"What's the meaning of this?" I finally get enough room to breathe.

"Everyone agrees, you're adorable when you sleep," Haruhi informed me only for Tamaki to wrap his arms around her.

"R-Right," I mutter and glare at Kyoya.

After a second Honey shirked, "We should make Gin-chan the cutest mafia member ever!"

To my horror everyone's, and I mean everyone's, eyes lit up with hope. I sweat dropped and zoomed behind Haruhi. I took a hiding stance behind her.

"Why me?" She cried out.

"They like you!" I yell back as a mass of people tackle us.

Once people stop flocking us, pulling and poking at our attire I finally was free of the woman's grasp.

I stagger away from the group and waste no time vanishing to a changing room. When I look at my reflection my voice catches in my throat. They made me look cutesie. Me. Cute. That was damn near against my morals.

My hair was more fluffy than usual and a flower crown was placed over my head. I had my entire mock mafia outfit replaced with the school uniform and exceeding amounts of blush dusted over my face.

"Is this cute to you people?" I complain from my location.

"There is one more part to the look," Glasses spoke as he entered the changing room.

I pivoted around to look at him and scoff.

"What would you have done if I were naked, for some unforsaken reason?" I snicker despite Kyoya not reacting.

"Nothing, we are both men... Aren't we?" Kyoya seemed to have a glint in his glasses hiding his eyes.

"Well, I've been known to made men fall for me too, watch yourself, Glasses." I wink with a smirk.

Internally I was somewhat dying. These loons could burst in on my changing if I wasn't careful at school. I mean, sure my entire torso was wrapped so I had nothing to worry about but I was waiting for when my shoulders and arms would be attacked again, that was going to make everything harder. Maybe I could say I was a mummy. I snicker at the thought.

"I'm here for two reasons. One, to get you to wear this." Kyoya extended a rather feminine suit towards me, looking at it, it appeared to be blue, silver and white.

"Two, I need to look at your forehead." Kyoya shoved the suit into my arms.

Without stopping he reached for my face, ignoring my protests, and moved my bangs aside. I hadn't seen the wound since I had my shower so I had no clue about its condition. Kyoya poked the bruised area around the cut and I swatted him with a huff.

"Watch it," it was more of a pathetic mumble than a snap and I felt my face slightly flush.

"It needs to be treated again. Change and I'll make quick work of it." Kyoya snapped at me.

For some reason, I wanted to flinch at the harsh tone he used. I was confused. First I blush because the man looked at the damned cut then I get offended by his words? What was the hell going on? I needed to have a nice sit-down and think.

As I was changing I made it a priority to change pants first and after that was done I took my time with my shirt and tie. I was thinking about my reactions the whole time and the only answer I could come up with shocked me slightly.

Kyoya was the first person to treat my wounds, ever. Even as a kid I had to help myself, everyone was forbidden from helping me. My throat became all tense. The Host Club was the first group to somewhat accept me, or at least try and I had found them on my own. Well, they found me.

I cleared my throat and made quick work of my buttons when the curtain swung open. Kyoya stood there with a small bundle in his hand.

"I decided it best to treat you here, there are still guests waiting for your return." He coldly informed me as I turned to him.

I was unphased by the fact my shirt was open and my bandaged torso was on display. Then it clicked over, perhaps Kyoya was going to look at my back too? Worry started to set in my stomach but Kyoya didn't say anything. I slightly hung my head and winced as he put ointment on my forehead.

"What's with all the bandages?" The question came quiet and calm. I didn't expect it to be so... Cautious.

"Just a few bumps and bruises on my back, like I mentioned," I answer quietly.

Kyoya somehow carefully placed a band-aid on my forehead and looked me over.

"Can I see your back?" He seemed cautious yet still cold about it.

"No, it's nothing really anyways," I answer and slip my shirt off before putting on the new one.

When I turned back, Kyoya was gone. I looked at the curtain for a long minute before composing myself and changing at super speeds.

When I was done it seemed the group had provided an Idol-like costume with the theme of a prince.

"Cliché?" I muttered as I tidied up.

With a small glance at the band-aid, I swing back the curtain and walk out. I don't hesitate to make a rock-on signal with my hand and wink. I am, after all, a person of many masks.

The girls swooned, actually, a few hosts looked a bit taken too. I kept up the act for a little before smirking with a sigh.

"A prince idol, really?" I ask with a laugh.

"It was next weeks theme but it needed to be done," Tamaki sighed before his eyes sparkled.

"I mean, just look at you! The mysterious type, able to pull off multiple looks and personalities. What lies behind the masks? Who will be able to get close enough to you, that they reach your heart?" Tamaki narrated.

"Romance novel versus real life, come on Blondie!" I shout over the swooning girls.

Kimiko, I noticed, is still here. Surprising since I thought her business with me was finished. Who else would she be here for?

I slip over to her, she was leaning against a pillar to the side of the room. I lean against the other side.

"Kimiko, what's your goal here?" I ask quietly.

"I want to ruin one of them," she answered with arrogance, "especially the Prince. He falls they all fall."

I don't even try glancing at her.

"And you think that I'll let you?" I didn't even raise my head.

"No, you'll be the one to drag them down if I have it my way. But, I know you. You don't fall, ever." Kimiko sighed.

"You're looked up to by the generations older than you. You, the one to end it all will be the one to end yourself." Kimiko growled at me.

"Have it my way yes, that sounds ideal but, these... Rich bastards... Are going to stand in my way. I won't be able to end Gin along with the mafia wars. Gin might have to live and while Gin lives there will be mafia. It's how it works. Someone..." I cut off and look at Kimiko.

"Someone is going to get hurt, you can leave it you know. Just put it down until I end it. Live, for yourself." I look at her, Kimiko's eyes always did reflect some sadness.

"Live? While you die?" She shook her head, "I knew you were an idiot but what's destroying yourself for others going to do?"

"Give my life meaning, after her... I need to start running again. I will end it all, it's within my grasp. But, for now, how about we enjoy some peace with these losers? After all, they are my club mates now." I smile and walk away.

Kimiko's gaze stayed on me as I walked. I was surprised, to say the least when she hugged me with a very quiet sob she said.

"Free people like us, please."

I wrap my arms around her.

"Of course, but when it comes down to it... The final act will be hard, especially for everyone who knows me." I whisper as I straighten her up.

This was a rare moment for mafia raised children. A bond of hate had broken its bounds and become a slight friendship. It was... Nice. One less worry. We parted to see half the room on stand-still. Perhaps hugging Kimiko, well her hugging me, was a bit unexpected. Though I always expect the unexpected. 

After a few seconds Honey pounced on us, the three of us fell to the floor at the unexpected action. Before I know what's happening we're having another group session but on the ground this time.

***

By the time the club had closed I was continuously watching the other hosts as we worked, more Haruhi and I, on cleaning up. Kyoya often caught my attention with his continuous keyboard tapping. Each key press seemed to echo and every now and then he would glance at me.

This had to do with the bet, didn't it?

"Gin-chan!" Honey called out, gaining my attention.

"Can you fight? Tama-chan said all mafia people can fight!" The boy's eyes lit up and I got a sense of dread.

"K-kinda, I mean, well, yes." I sighed.

It seemed that even I was weak to child-like innocence despite the truth of Honey.

"Cool! Will Gin fight Mori-senpai then?" The devil twins popped up and asked.

"Eh?" My response was ignored.

"H-hey, come on! I'm not that good!" I try plea but it fell on deaf ears.

Within a few seconds, the room was set up so Mori and I could spare.

"Good God, I'm going to get my ass kicked." I cry while my face is hidden by shadows.

"Go Gin!" Haruhi called out.

I snapped out of my mock sadness to look at her. Haruhi smiled at me then cheered Mori. I glanced around at the others who were looking between Moir and myself.

Tamaki was standing in the middle of the sidelines ready to say go. I took a glance at the group before the hardest fight of my life occurred.

It started with smile circling but as soon as Mori made a move it was a battle of speed on my part. His strength could easily take me down but his speed, despite being amazing, was the minor flaw I could see.

A whole three minutes later I'm lying on my back with sweat dripping down my neck. I was panting and trying to hold off a stupid grin as Mori went into a normal stance.

"Mori-senpai wins!" Tamaki announced.

"Of course he won," I laugh my smile getting the better of me.

Mori offered me a hand up, I took it with a grin.

"That was fun, exhausting but fun." I work on smoothly cleaning up the true happiness I felt.

The group, once again, slightly grouped up to comment on our little fight.

"Gin," Haruhi pulled me to the side, "you look like you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah, I guess," I give her a small smile before glancing up.

"Though this club is idiotic, it isn't half bad." I pat her shoulder and walk to a sofa.

"I am, however, extremely tired since I'm running on almost no sleep still." I glance at the group and see that they looked awkwardly apologetic, asides from Kyoya and Mori anyway.

***


End file.
